With increased globalization comes the increased need to ship containers such as cargo, luggage, packages and envelopes, etc., efficiently around the globe. Shippers, such as airlines, freight lines, mail or delivery services, etc., have developed infrastructure to make such shipments efficiently. However, the need for increased security tends to increase the cost of shipping and cause delays in shipment.
For example, cargo containers are inspected at ports of entry and/or departure to ensure that they do not contain contraband; checked luggage is inspected and x-rayed to ensure that no weapons or explosives are brought on-board commercial airlines; and mail is inspected to ensure that prohibited items are not shipped through the mails. Each of these inspections increases the cost of shipping and adds to the time it takes to move containers from one place to another.
However, these inspections do not provide complete security because they do not prevent people from tampering with the container or its contents during shipping. First, items may be removed from the container during shipment. For example, the theft of items from checked luggage is a well-documented problem. Second, contraband may be added to the container after it has left the owner's hands. For instance, a package of illegal drugs or even an explosive device may be placed into checked luggage after it has been inspected. Third, an entire container may be lost or stolen during shipment. For example, a package or a piece of checked luggage may be accidentally or intentionally misdirected so that it does not arrive at its intended destination.
Existing systems fail to adequately prevent these problems from occurring. Consequently, existing systems fail to meet the security requirements of shippers, their customers, and the general public. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and apparatus to deter and prevent the loss or theft of shipped containers, or alteration of the contents of such containers during shipment.